monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barroth
Name Again, the katakana that's there maybe be it's name, oh and, the katakana is, 'Boruborosu', so I think that's it's name. Vesuvius talk I think it's a pseudo-wyvern with non existent wings, like akantor and ucamulbas. It lives in deserts, swamps and in what looks like savannas? Dlcrazygamer I dont think so all Pseudowyverns have one thing in common they all have large forearms and this guy seems to have arms like a T.Rex so it is probably a new species all together or a New Species of Blos Wyvern.AkamulbasX 15:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) my coined english name for that i have coined an english name for Boruborusu. It will be "Bolblos" because in my english translations, i convert the "ru" into mere "L"s So it would be like Boulder Blos or something like that, cool.AkamulbasX 15:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Japanese Title i think boruborosu means "tattered boulder" or just "boulder monster". if anyone else thinks so. please edit the page. i have no idea how. It sounds about right, to me.AkamulbasX 15:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Title I think I know it's title, due to the kanji above their names. For Boruborosu's title, it seems it's 'Brute/Beast Monster Kind'.Vesuvius talk Anatomy The Barroth appears to have wide-set eyes. Does this mean it has problems with depth perception? If you look closely at this beast you will see that its eyes are on either side of its head. It may or may not have a blind spot inbetween its eyes, but due to the mass of its head, it may not be able to see one location with both eyes at the same time, and therefore lacks depth perception. Of course, I could be wrong, but if the Barroth DOES have the capability of depth perception, it can only be a thin line at most. Garuu 07:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Garuu um, how do I kill it? This thing is horrifying, I wasn't fighting it for 5 min before I got KO'd. I have half decant armor and a good hammer, but I probably didn't do much to it. So does anyone have any advice, or am I just a newb? 01:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) i was just going to say you are just a newb, but come on we all where like you when we started out. you should a weapon with fire element like the querpeco flint. [ thetrueblade ] What I usually do is plant a pitfall trap before it sees me and bomb it's head to start off with. Then, just I keep pounding it's head until it's dead. If that doesn't work, you could just cap it, that's what I did to complete the quest the very first time. rikimaru 01:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You hit it. PurpleIsGood 01:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I have found a good stratergy for injuring it ( you people probably noticed it too), if you stand in just the right place under it you will be safe from all of it's attacks except for when shakes of it's mudSciencematt123 00:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) i have full hunter armor (normal version) ad royal claw sword and shield, but i'm always unprepared. Cloudstrife4life 10:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) i find that the easiest way to kill it is to just get a good, strong hammer and the strongest armor u can get and just attack its feet so it falls down alot.Azo369 12:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) If you always seem to be unprepared then try the followin: make ten megapotions, ten potions and bring the items necessary to make ten more megapotions. don't use a sword and sheild, or a lance until you are good at fighting it. use a great sword or hammer. Slayingthehalcyon 02:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Mud Does hitting the L1 button make the mud come off imediatly? Slayingthehalcyon 02:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) props to barroth guys we have to give this thing credit because after all it is relater to some badass monsters like deviljho, and uragaan, e.t.c. [ thetrueblade ]